


Rabbit in the heat

by kemor



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemor/pseuds/kemor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura is not her usual self. Gintoki and Shinpachi, not knowing what's wrong with her try to help. Turns out she's in heat and it's all up to poor Gin-san to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Edo.

Gintoki woke up with a terrible pain in his head. He groaned loudly and opened his eyes, only to groan even louder - the sun was peeking into his bedroom, as if making fun of him and blinding him on purpose.

He spent a couple minutes on laying in his bed, focusing on not dying. After a while he decided to get up - he wouldn't get better anyway.

He opened the door and noticed that the livingroom was unusually empty. Kagura used to wake up before him and make alot of noise, which would often result in a fight. This time, it seemed like she was still asleep.

This change didn't seem to bother Gintoki at all, to be honest he suddenly felt better. His head was killing him and presence of that loud brat would probably finish him off.

He grabbed his unfinished box of strawberry milk, cooked some rice with eggs and sat down in his chair. He ate his breakfast(after 30 minutes of thinking it over, he decided to make a bet and see how eating will turn out), got changed into his usual attire and opened his newest copy of JUMP.

Not long after Shinpachi came in, said hello and turned the TV before starting to clean the house.

An hour later, when he was done, Shinpachi looked around and noticed that something was missing.

"Gin-san, where is Kagura?" he asked.

"Dunno, she's probably asleep. I haven't seen her when I got home, so maybe she was out until late and now she's sleeping in. Kids love to play at night" he answered.

"But it's 1 PM, way too late even if she was out at night"

Gintoki looked at the clock. Shinpachi wasn't lying, it was 1:13 in afternoon. As much as he enjoyed his silence, she had to be woken up, otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Again.

"Can't be helped, go wake her up. I'm almost done with JUMP anyway and we have to go do some shopping. We're out of everything" Gintoki said with a heavy sigh.

Shinpachi walked up to the closet and opened the door. His "Kagura" was cut off in half and he simply stood there, without saying a word. After a while, Gintoki finally noticed something was wrong and looked at the closet, only to see Shinpachi's back, frozen in time.

"Pattsan, you need to speak up to wake her up you know?: Gintoki said and started to read new chapter of Bleach, which was right before the end of the issue.

"Gin-san?" Shinpachi sounded like he was trying his best to not scream "We might have a problem, could you please come here?"

Gintoki looked at him and sighed. Getting up was a pain in the ass, but he felt way too bad to argue, so he stood up and slowly walked up to the closet.

"What is it?" he asked Shinpachi with a bored voice "Surely there can't be anything impressive about..." he cut off and froze. What he witnessed was not something you see every day.

Kagura was laying in her back. Her pajama top was rolled up, revealing her belly and right underboob. Her left hand was right between her legs, inside of her pajama pants. She was panting heavily and she seemed to be burning up.

Both Shinpachi and Gintoki didn't know how to react. They both turned around from the sight and didn't dare to look at each other. After a while, Gintoki cleared his throat and slowly closed the closet door.

"Well, she's at that age. I'm glad to know she's a normal kid, at least one part of her"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AGE!" Shinpachi exploded, finally able to speak "Why did you close the door?! There's obviously something wrong with her!"

"Pattsan, I didn't know you were that interested in her" Gintoki said "Fine, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want, just make sure to use prote..."

He didn't get to finish because Shinpachi kicked him right in his teeth.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HER! And don't think you can run away like you always do!" Shinpachi was at his limit "What I meant was even if she did do things like that" he paused for a while to blush all around his face "Even if she did there's no way she'd have been this open about it. To me, it looked like she was sick rather than...in need" he finished, now completely red.

Gintoki, massaging his face after getting kicked looked at Shinpachi and agreed with him in his thought - she did look weird.

"Fine, turn around Pattsan, I'll take a look. I'm an adult, besides, Gin-san is not a pollygon, she won't be in danger"

After Shinpachi turned around, still red, Gintoki slowly opened the closet. She was still in the same position in which they've found her. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to know they've found her. Gintoki turned around - Shinpachi was cleaning again, probably to occupy his thoughts.

"Good" Gintoki thought "At least he won't jump to conclusions"

Gintoki reached out towards Kagura and placed his hand on her forehead. It felt like hot iron and Gintoki thought for a second she's going to burn his hand. He took her hand and checked her pulse - it was way to fast.

After examining her, he came out of the closet and rubbed his chin.

"You were right, there's something wrong with her. I'll take her to my room, you grab a phone and call your sister. She's a woman after all, maybe she knows what's going on" Gintoki said to Shinpachi. He immediately stopped cleaning and ran towards the phone, almost tripping at least 2 times.

Gintoki gently rolled her top down, took her hand out of her pants, put his hands under Kagura's legs and head and picked her up. He looked at her futon - it was dripping wet both from her sweat and woman fluids. Not wanting Shinpachi to see it, he closed the door with his leg and looked at Kagura. She seemed to pant even heavier than before and she was burning hot.

Suddenly, someone rang at their door. Cursing the timing, Gintoki placed his trust in Shinpachi to take care of this and started to walk towards his bedroom with Kagura in his arms.

"Oh no..." a terrified voice came from the corridor and Gintoki recognized it to be Shinpachi's. Gintoki looked towards its source and froze in place. In his living room, there was a bald man with a giant umbrella holstered at his back. Actually, now that man was slowly drawing that umbrella with his right hand.

"Decapitation, impalement, quartering or disembowelement?" asked Umibouzu, with fury in his eyes and a smile that could give lots of clowns a run for their money.

Gintoki, unsure of whether he'll live to see next day started to explain himself "Now I know what it looks like, and how awkward this all is" he said, stuttering and sweating even more than Kagura "But this is all a mere misunderstanding. If you sit down and let me explain, I guarantee you're gonna laugh about it in 5 minutes from now on". Gintoki was almost sure he failed to convince him, as Umibouzu slowly started to walk towards him.

"Gin-san is right, Bouzu-san!" Shinpachi came to the rescue "Just give us a moment and we will explain this situation!"

Umibouzu looked at Shinpachi, then at Gintoki and then at Kagura.

"Speak, and you better make it quick. I tend to lose my temper quite easily at this age"

After they explained what happened to her, Umibozu dropped his umbrella and slowly sat on the couch. Gintoki used this opportunity and laid Kagura down in his bed, closed the door and sighed in relief, feeling safe.

Umibouzu stared the the floor in silence, as if debating with himself about what he just heard.

Finally, after a while he spoke up "I knew this day would come" his voice sounded like he was about to cry "But I didn't want to think about it. I refused to think about it."

Both Shinpachi and Gintoki looked at each other, not knowing what Umibouzu was talking about.

"Bouzu-san, what's wrong with Kagura-chan?" Pattsan asked kindly "We're worried about her and it seems like you know what's wrong."

The sweeper sighed heavily and decided to spill the beans.

"Yato Clan is different from you, humans. We may look the same, but our physicality is completely different. That covers up growing up as well. Between age of 14 to 18, Yato enter a certain phase you, Earthlings call "being in heat". That's where their bodies change the most, but they're also the most vulnerable."

Gintoki and Shinpachi listened to him with straight faces. They couldn't bring themselves up to tell him "being in heat" is a phrase used for animals. Calling his precious daughter an animal in front of him would be a certain one way ticket to heaven.

"With males, it's not that hard" Umibouzu continued "When that happens they usually polish their rods more often than usual and after a while it goes away. Females, on the other hand are a catastrophy."

"Why, can't they just rub their bald man in a boat?" Gintoki asked.

"No, that doesn't work, it makes it even worse to be honest."

"I don't know why but this conversation makes me want to punch both of you." Shinpachi threw in, disguisted with what he just heard.

"Anyway, as much as I don't want to admit it, Kagura is going through this phase at the very moment. She's 16, it happened just in time." He didn't sound convincing at all, he was almost crying to be honest. "I know a certain way to ease her suffering. I'll be back soon enough, it won't take long. In the meantime, I will trust you bastards will not do anything stupid to my little angel." He said, glaring at both Gintoki and Shinpachi, who may have just peed a little. "Take care."

They both looked at Umibouzu as he closed the entrance door behind him and walked off.

They both stood there in silence. After a while Shinpachi mumbled something about going to the store and walked out of Yorozuya.

Gintoki, unsure of what to do, sat down on his couch and turned the TV on. "It's best if I keep away from my room for now, I don't want PTA going after me" he thought.

But he couldn't focus on the screen. Something was bothering him and it started to get annoying. He just couldn't settle down. After an hour long battle with himself, he gave up and turned the TV off. He stretched, looked at the ceiling and sighed. Not only did they have no money, clients or food, now this little shit had to be get sick. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

And then he heard it.

His eyes opened so quick they hurt. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open, processing what he just heard.

"Noooo, that's definitely from the outside" he told himself "Some kids are playing and one of them-"

He heard it again, this time louder and quite close. Too close. No matter how much he was in denial, he had to give up. He heard it for the third time, this time loud and clear.

Loud moans started to come out of Gintoki's room. He slowly turned around to take a look at the door and felt cold sweat covering his face and hands.

"Yes, I think it's time I go and hit pachinko." he tried to run away from home "That's a great idea Gin-san, I knew you were a genius."

He started to put his shoes on and another moan found its way into his ears. He stopped after putting one boot on his foot and hesitated. If he leaves that noisy brat alone, neighbours might suspect something. Besides, she's sick, it's not like she's doing it on purpose or anything.

After a while he groaned loudly and took his shoe off. Just as he set foot in the living room a series of gasps and moans hit him once again. Gintoki, now really annoyed opened the door to his room and barged right in.

Kagura was laying in his futon on her back. Her arms and legs were scattered on her sides. Her pajama was rolled up again and she looked like a kid during a very hot summer night, trying to cool off.

She didn't seem to do the nasty, which suprised Gintoki. The sounds he heard 5 minutes ago sounded way too erotic to be coming from someone who's too hot to sleep.

He walked up to his bed and looked at her from above. Seeing her in this state was weirdly painful and whether he wanted it or not, he had to admit he was worried about her. He looked at her uncovered bits of body. "When did she grow up?" he asked himself in his thoughts. That little kid he once hit with his bike was long gone, now she was one step away from becoming a grown woman.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet towel. He placed it on her forehead and looked at her uncovered belly. Slowly, he reached out for her rolled pajama top and just as he was about to cover her, he felt something wet under his foot. Before he noticed, he already slipped and felt his body go forward. He managed to stop himself from falling on Kagura in the last second, but his hand that was supposed to cover her torso found its way to her breast.

A very loud moan filled his apartment, as if someone played a porn movie and forgot and turn the volume down.

Terrified, Gintoki jumped up and backed away from her, still feeling her soft and warm body in his hand.

"Is she really that sensitive?" he asked himself in thoughts.

Still analizing his hand, Kagura started to get even louder, and with the corner of his eye Gintoki noticed that Kagura was now putting her hands between her thighs, as if trying to get rid of it herself.

Gintoki watched in shock as she started to openly masturbate in front of him and recalled what Umibouzu said about Yato females doing it by themselves.

He slapped his forehead in frustration and groaned for the 20th time in 3 hours.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this shit?" he asked annoyed, with Kagura's moans echoing across the room, as she raised her hips and masturbated furiously.

This day was not going as Gintoki planned what so ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 2 hours since Kagura started her "shenanigans". Gintoki was sitting in the living room staring at the wall with a blank expression.

He's been visited by both Catherine and Otose, both of them bashed his head in telling him to "stop being a human scum and watch his porn in silence if he can't control himself" and when he looked out through his window, he could see a pretty big crowd standing in front of his house, wondering who was stupid enough to watch porn this loud.

Gintoki wished it was porn, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Even thought she's been going at it for hours, Kagura was getting louder and louder and Gintoki could hear Baldys warning in his head getting louder as well.

"After this shit is over I'll have to move out of this town. Actually, I think it'd be better if I moved out of Japan. I heard America is a good place to live in" he thought in despair.

As expected, Shinpachi ran away. Otae called Gin, asking what did he do to startle Shinpachi this much, but apparently Kagura's voice reached her because she suddenly said she needs to go and Gintoki was certain he heard disguist in her voice.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS SHIT?!" he yelled annoyed, flipping the table at the same time. "Why does Gin-san have to suffer for this little brat's puberty itching?! Why do Yato have to be such a pain in the ass?! Not only do they eat like horses, snore like old men but now I find out they all masturbate 10 times more than normal teenagers?! That's not even possible to begin with!" Gintoki exploded, completely fed up with this day.

His hangover was still there and that sudden outburst cost him alot of his weakened stamina. Panting heavily, he sat back down at his seat and closed his eyes.

"Calm down, don't lose your cool" he told himself, putting the table he just flipped in its place. "You're an adult Gintoki, you will handle this, think about positive things, like..."

He didn't get to finish because his ears were attacked by a very loud wave of moans.

He was done. He stood up, opened the door and barged right into his room.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" Gintoki exploded on Kagura "I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN LISTENING TO YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!"

He kept yelling for good few minutes until he ran out of breath. Panting heavily, he looked at Kagura - she didn't seem to hear him. She was still masturbating, and Gintoki could swear she was going at it faster than she did 2 hours ago.

She was basically naked, her pajama top was rolled all the way to her neck and her pants were at her knee level. Gintoki's futon was soaking wet from both sweat and Kagura's fuilds and he wouldn't be suprised if Otose's ceiling was leaking right now.

Looking at her in such state, Gintoki felt weird. In fact, he felt sorry for her. He was a teenager as well, he knew what it's like to feel your body change and hormones mess with your head, but in Yato's case it seemed to be something terrifying. Kagura was the last person he'd think of when it comes to anything related to sex and seeing her do "it" for so long was a great example of how crippled Yato are during their puberty.

His anger was now completely gone. Gintoki kept staring at Kagura and a thought came to his mind. He blinked a few times and punched himself in the face.

"What the hell am I thinking about?!" he asked himself "Am I going crazy as well?". But then he looked at her again and sighed.

"Can you even hear me?" Gintoki asked Kagura, thought he didn't get any answer. She seemed to be completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

The thought he had a moment ago came back and this time Gintoki considered it. "Maybe I should help her? It's not like she'll remember it, besides, if someone doesn't do it for her she'll keep going at it for days" Gintoki said out loud, debating with himself. Kagura's gasps were the only answer he got to these questions though, but they were more than enough.

Although he wasn't sure whether it was right or not, Gintoki decided to help this girl. Sacrificing himself was much better than making entire town listen to her for days.

He decided to do it in the most subtle and humane way he could think of - with his mouth. Just doing this with her was a big deal, but as long as he doesn't cross the line they should be fine.

He sat down and grabbed her pants. He gently removed them and threw them to the side. He took a better look at her fruit and swallowed his spit.

Her vagina was dripping wet. A trimmed strip of red hair above it glistered in the last beams of today's sun, as it peeked through the window. Gintoki couldn't help but stare at it, almost shutting himsel off. He snapped out of it, shook his head and looked at her. Kagura's face was red and covered in sweat. Her eyes were closed and she was panting lightly. If Gintoki didn't know any better, he'd think she has a simple fever.

He grabbed her hips and picked them up. He threw her legs over his shoulders, so that his face was right in front of Kagura's pussy. Its smell was outstanding and it took a huge impact on Gintoki. Before he noticed, he felt little Gin-san awaking from his sleep.

"God, please let this end quickly" he begged in his thoughts.

He swallowed his spit once again and went right in.

He gave it a little lick, as if checking the taste. It was both salty from her sweat, and sweet at the same time. A combination that made smaller Gin-san even harder than before. Trying not to lose his head, Gintoki focused and started to work his tongue, although it was harder than he anticipated. As if addicted to the taste he just felt, he licked her thighs trying to taste more of it. After he cleaned her legs, he went back to her vagina and let his tounge find its way to her entrance, hoping to get a better taste. He wasn't wrong, and soon after his tongue came in contact with her soft, pink flesh. Kagura squirmed and gasped heavily, as Gintoki worked his tongue inside her. Suddenly, all his doubts were gone and his groin grew even harder than rock.

Kagura, slowly starting to moan even louder with each second, almost like a motor, grabbed Gintoki's hair with her hands. Suprisingly, her grip was very gentle and, not knowing himself why, it turned Gintoki on even more.

Gintoki kept working his tongue around her entrance, feeling it tighten and loosen with each lick. Wanting more, he took his tongue out of her and licked his fingers. He put them inside her, slowly and gently. Her reaction was as he expected - a breathy moan escaped her throat as she raised her hips, responding to his movement.

Gintoki slowly moved his fingers in and out of Kagura's vagina, feeling it tighten with each thrust. Kagura, now soundly gasping let go of his hair and grabbed her breasts, massaging them, as if trying to synchronize with Gintoki's fingers.

He looked at her face, and seeing that she was close, he decided to step his game up. He took his fingers out of her, which resulted in a disappointed sigh. He raised her hips a little more and put his mouth around her clitoris. He put his index finger back in her vagina, and reached deep down to a secret spot he knew worked wonders on every woman.

Gintoki, now all set up for the finale, started to work his mouth on Kagura's clitoris, and massage her G-spot at the same time. His movement was gentle, yet serious, driving Kagura crazy. She stopped massaging her breasts and dropped her hands to her sides, as if not knowing what to do with them. A series of moans escaped her mouth, something so beautiful that it sounded like music to Gintoki's ears. He started to go faster and he could feel that she was close.

Few seconds later, Kagura's body stiffened. She raised her hips and grabbed Gintoki's hair once again, this time so hard it hurt. Her voice cracked from the pleasure, and she continued to climax, unable to make a sound.

Her hips bucked a few more times, before she loosened up and, regaining her voice, a gasp of pure pleasure found its way into Gintoki's ear.

Getting her legs off his neck, Gintoki laid her back down and looked at his fingers. They were glittering from her juices.

He looked back at Kagura - she was panting heavily, recovering from the explosive orgasm she just had. She seemed to have finally calmed down, which made Gintoki happy.

Not wanting to cross the line, Gintoki turned around from her, glad he dealt with this problem. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, and the fact she wouldn't remember it made it even better.

Smiling to himself, Gintoki started to get up from his futon. Suddenly, he felt a grip on his wrist. Suprised, he turned around only to feel a tongue force its way into his mouth. Suprised, he opened his eyes wide as Kagura pounced him back to the floor. Gintoki, shocked, watched as she broke the kiss and started to take her top off. After she succesfully took her clothes off, she leaned back down and started to kiss Gintoki's neck. It felt suprisingly good, and he fought hard to supress a moan as Kagura licked his ear. She got back up and started to slowly grind his still imprisoned little Gin-san, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

With naked Kagura on top of him he had a clear view on her young chest. They were much bigger and juicier than they looked when covered behind clothes, and Gintoki was almost sure they were at least C sized.

Looking at her naked body, sitting on top of him turned him on even more than before.

"Screw it" he thought to himself and pulled Kagura back to him. This time, he kissed her and felt her tongue clumsily meet his. Gintoki broke their passionate make-out session and rolled to the side, putting Kagura below him. He started to take his clothes off, exploring Kagura's body at the same time. This time, he kissed her neck and a suprised gasp met his ears. Taking his kimono off, he took a break from stripping and took his mouth off Kagura's neck, only to put it on her breasts. He kissed them and let his tongue find its way to her right nipple. He played with it for a while, before gently biting it while massaging her other breast.

Kagura, now purring from pleasure started to wiggle her hips against Gintoki's from below him. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. he stopped playing with her breasts and took his pants off, finally freeing his penis from its prison. He looked into Kagura's eyes, as if asking her if he can do it. She looked back at him, and Gintoki immediately knew the answer.

He put his thing against Kagura's entrance, as if trying to get a better aim. In one swift thrust he put his penis inside of her, making Kagura yell loudly.

A little stream of blood flowed onto Gintoki's futon. He looked at Kagura, who had her eyes closed, shivering. She looked back at him and gave him a little nod.

Gintoki slowly started to thrust inside of her, as gently as possible to let her get used to the feeling. With each thrust, Kagura felt more pleasure and less pain and after a while she started to let out regular moans.

Her sweet voice and the tight feeling that covered him down below made Gintoki's legs weak. He kept thrusting in and out of her, not bothering with supressing his moans, as they gasped in pleasure together. Gintoki could feel Kagura's nails on his back, slowly going deep into his skin. This pain hovewer gave him even more pleasure, and he started to thrust faster. He leaned in and started to kiss Kagura's neck, who responded by tightening her walls around Gintoki's penis.

They kept going at it in this position, until Gintoki felt that he's close to climax. Kagura, as if predicting it closed her legs on Gintoki's back, not letting him pull out. He stopped kissing her neck and gently picked her up to let her sit on his lap. He hugged her and picking her up, he made her jump on his penis. Kagura, getting the hang of it after a while, hugged him back and started to ride him, getting close to cumming. They moaned into each other's ears until they connected for the last time and stiffened, coming together at the same time.

Kagura bit Gintoki's shoulder, trying to suppress her loud scream as she climaxed heavily for the 2nd time. Gintoki groaned, as he came inside her, filling her tight womanhood with his semen.

They stayed like that, until they both relaxed. Feeling really tired, they laid down and let go of each other. Kagura, still panting heavily, fell asleep shortly after. Gintoki looked at her - she looked muich better than before and it seemed like her problem was gone as well. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to get his breath back.

"It wasn't that bad" he thought to himself and got back up. He collected his clothes and looked at Kagura one last time. She was sleeping soundly, as she used to for the last 2 years he'd known her. He covered her with his blanket and smiled. He closed the door behind him and took a shower before going to sleep in the living room.

Next morning, Shinpachi came to Yorozuya. He looked around nervously, as if checking whether it's safe to come in.

"Good morning, Gin-san" he said awkwardly and laid his bag on the couch.

Gintoki, looked at him from above his newspaper and said "Yo, slept well?". He knew Shinpachi expected him to be mad for leaving him alone, but after what happened yesterday Gintoki was glad he ran away.

"Not really, I was worried about Kagura-chan" he said, still unsure whether Gintoki will beat him up or not. "Where is she, by the way?"

"I don't know, probably still asleep." Gintoki responded, still reading his newspaper.

Suddenly, the door to Gintoki's room opened up and Kagura came out, wearing her usual attire that consisted of red dress and hair ornaments.

"H-hey, Kagura-chan" said Pattsan awkwardly "Do you feel better?"

"Yup, I feel much better!" she said cheerfully "I don't know what that was, but it felt like a nightmare. All I can remember is terrible headache and lots of sweat".

Gintoki looked at her suspiciously and sighed in relief. "Thank God she doesn't remember anything." he thought.

Shinpachi, now feeling alot better, smiled at her and went to the kitchen, saying something about breakfast.

Gintoki, glad that everything was back to normal smiled to himself and turned a page of his newspaper.

Suddenly, Kagura walked up to his chair and leaned in to whisper into his ear. He looked at her and she smiled, saying "Thank you, Gin-chan. I promise I won't tell anyone".

She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the kitchen to help Shinpachi.

Gintoki, followed her with his eyes, feeling as the newspaper slips out of his hands. He processed what she just told him and felt cold sweat on his back.

For a while, things are going to be awkward between them.


	3. Chapter 3

As Gintoki expected, things weren't right between him and Kagura, although it felt like he was the one with a problem.

The "incident" that occured couple days earlier haunted Gin-san. The act itself felt justified, as SOMETHING had to be done, otherwise she'd have kept on screaming for days. The fact that she knew exactly what happened was the problem.

Giving her thanks was the only time Kagura mentioned to Gintoki what happened between them. She was herself again, burping, picking her nose, yelling and beating up other people for fun. But the way she treated Gintoki was...different.

She did not talk back to him, her voice was gentlier when she adressed him and Gintoki could swear she blushed a little when they were a little closer. All those things only made Gintoki feel even more uneasy, until one morning he found her sleeping on top of him in his futon, hugging him like a pillow and drooling on his chest. Since then he tried to avoid her as much as he could, sometimes even going to work alone and give Shinpachi his share for sitting on his ass, which annoyed the young man to absolute limit. He knew something happened between them, as Kagura could not miraclously recover from something that according to her father was supposed to last weeks. But asking questions was a one way ticket to hell, so he decided to not mention it.

Another week passed and Gintoki felt his knees buckle. Taking job after job with little to no break for sleep just so he could avoid Kagura was exausting. She followed him a couple times, but he always managed to run away, thanking God in his thoughts that Yato do not have enhanced sense of smell. He never expected to ever work to the point of exaustion, but times were tough and he had to manage.

There was a bright side to all of this. Well, technically, there were two - one, he never had this much money before, and possesing this amount made Gintoki treasure his income more carefully, and two, he didn't have time to think about Kagura and their "healing session".

Coming back from yet another busy day, Gintoki dragged his feet back to the office. It was 9 PM - usually he'd be getting drunk at his favorite place, but right now all he dreamed of was his bed. Ever since Kagura sneaked her way into his bed, he always locked her up after she went to sleep. If she wanted to leave in the middle of night, there was no other way than breaking the door and there's no way she'd destroy her sleeping place.

Finally he reached his destination and enter his home. Ever since Gintoki started to work alone, Shinpachi had more time to clean and cook, so the house was perfectly clean and fridge was full. He took his shoes off, patted Sadaharu on his head, as he came to greet Gin in the corridor and headed straight to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he changed into his pajamas and entered the living room. Suprisingly, it was empty. Yawning, he walked towards the closet and opened it quietly. He found a sleeping red haired girl inside, doozing softly.

He stared at her for a while and considered not locking her up this time. It was quite hot today and she could use some wind. But then again, she'd come to his bed...

The samurai ended up locking her up this night as well and headed straight to his bed, where he laid down. It was 22:19 PM and Gintoki smiled at the thought that finally he'll get more than 5 hours of sleep. With that thought, he quickly felt sleep take over his mind and fell asleep.

He woke up few hours later. Well, not really - his peaceful slumber was interrupted. Feeling sand under his eyes, he opened them and looked at his ceiling. It was still night time, as his room was dark. His mind was in chaos, as his body had no idea what was happening. After an intense minute of staring at the upper wall of his house, he felt some weird wet sensation on his left hand. Looking to his side he noticed a figure lying right next to him. Confused, he blinked a few times and scratched his eyes with his right hand. He tried to do it with his left, but strangely enough he couldn't move it an inch. Feeling his eyes wake up and regaining his vision, he looked to his left once again and froze.

Kagura was lying on her back right next to him, redfaced, with her legs spread and with Gintoki's left hand in her pants. She grinded her hips against male's tightly locked hand with her eyes closed and face that expressed both pleasure and focus.

Feeling both anger and shock, Gintoki felt sweat cover the entirety of his body. No wonder he couldn't move his hand, with this Yato monster death gripping it.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked the girl, suprised at how calm his voice was, considering that he was absolutely livid.

Kagura's eyes shot wide open. She blinked and slowly turned her head towards him. She looked like a little kid that'd been caught doing something bad. She stared at him for a second before putting samurai's hand out of her pants. She slowly raised herself to a sitting position and then carefully stood up. She adjusted her pajama pants and started to walk out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHITTY BRAT!" Gintoki exploded getting out of his bed, now standing right behind her "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Using a sleeping guy's hand to get off? That's sick!"

Kagura looked at him with her puppy eyes(which had no effect on Gintoki), turning around so now she was facing him entirely.

"I felt funny down there and I couldn't sleep, so.."

"THEN DO IT YOURSELF! God, how often have you been using my sleeping body to scratch your button?!"

"Only once, just now. I tried earlier, but..."

"WHAT?!"

He couldn't believe what she just told him. Not only did he work like a horse during the day, but apprently he became this kid's sex toy during the night? Just how messed up was this month?

Kagura shook her guilty expression off and replaced it with the one she used whenever she talked shit to Gintoki.

"It's yor fault to begin with! What the hell were you thinking, popping an innocent girl's cherry like that? I could sue you, you know!"

"You're right, I should have locked you up in the basement and left you there." Gintoki said, annoyed to his limit. He knew he shouldn't have touched her - being accused of watching porn on full volume was much better than this shit.

"Go sue me, whatever. Just don't come into my room ever again and don't use me as your personal masturbation tool. You're already a woman, aren't you? Go find yourself someone to do it for you. Willingly." he turned around from the girl and got back in his bed. Tugging himself with his blanket he laid down, showing her his back.

The loud ticking of clock filled the room, echoing from wall to wall. Gintoki, hearing no signs of protest, closed his eyes and relaxed. Suddenly, he heard steps heading towards him and ready for another outburst, he turned around to face the source of these steps. Before he could fully turn, something really hard hit his head, immediately leaving a bump.

"You really are an idiot. You really think you can get away that easily?"

Massaging his head, Gintoki freed his way from under his covers, his eyes closed from the pain. Immense rage took over his reason and he didn't care if he hurt the girl with his words.

"FINE!. I'm sorry for what I did to you! You seemed to be in pain, I was worried and I got carried away. I shouldn't have done that. I should have left you alone or carried you over to Okita or whoever else, so they could get rid of your itching. Taking care of you was a mistake. You can move out to Otae if you wa-"

He didn't get to finish, as suddenly he felt a tongue slip its way into his mouth. All his rage was replaced by pure shock, as he opened his eyes, only to see a young, pale face in front of his, violating his mouth. She moved her tongue around clumsily, as this was her second time doing it, but her superior strenght and eagerness made her dominate Gintoki's mouth. The samurai tried to push her away, but she started to hit spots he never knew he had and all his strenght left his body. Fatigue from today's job was not helping either.

After a short while, Kagura broke the kiss and breathing heavily, looked into Gin's eyes. Gintoki's hand immediately went to his mouth, as he stared at her, still shocked at what just happeed.

"What-"

"You really are an idiot, Gin-chan" Kagura said, nervous and embarassed "Who said anything about me holding a grudge for that day? Although I wasn't myself, I still remember everything we did."

Gintoki wasn't happy to hear it. Doing these things to her was wrong in the first place, but the thought of her not remembering it eased his guilt. Now that she admitted she remembered everything, it all came back, doubled in force.

"And that's why I'm telling you, it was wrong-"

Kagura quickly pulled her pajama top up, revealing her young breasts to the male. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, panting from excitement.

"Why? You sacrificied yourself to help me, you broke my Papi's warnings just so you could help me. How can you call it wrong?"

Gintoki, feeling dizzy from softness that was currently in his hand, tried to distract Kagura and run away from this ridiculous scene.

"How the hell do you know about Baldies..."

"Shinpachi told me."

Plan A, failed. Time to go with Plan B.

"You're underage, you can't do things like-"

"That didn't stop you 2 weeks ago now, did it?" she said back, moving his hand around her breast, purring a little. This sight made Gintoki realise that little Gin-san started to wake up against his owners will.

Plan C then. Except, there was no Plan C, only panic.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, finally freeing his hand from her grasp, massaging his numb wrist "Listen, I'm glad you don't hold a grudge for that day, but you should really stop. This isn't right."

Kagura stared at him with her big, blue eyes. Gintoki looked right in them and for the first time in his life, he thought of them as beautiful. Expecting another abuse from the redhead, he braced himself, waiting for another grab, punch or whatever she could think of.

"Fine." Kagura said, giving a sigh which seemed like a sign of defeat. Gintoki felt relief after finally getting though to the girl. Few more minutes and they might've done something terrible.

"You leave me no other choice."

In one second, Kagura closed the distance between them and grabbed Gintoki's pants, pulling them down, revealing his strawberry boxers he liked to wear.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled suprised at sudden harassment.

"Last time you did everything on your own, now it's my turn to return the favor." she mumbled, putting her hand in his boxers and grabbing his penis.

With his eyes wide open, Gintoki witnessed the young girl put his penis out of its prison, hoding it gently with her snow white hand. Screw guilt, now he felt complete despair.

"Kagura I'm begging you, stop this. Let's sleep this through and talk about it in the mor-" he didn't get to finish, as a loud gasp filled his throat.

When he tried to reject her once again, Kagura swiftly put his penis in her mouth. Feeling his legs give out, he felt his back heading towards the ground, stopping himself with his elbows. He looked at his crotch, only to see lots of red hair. Kagura slowly pulled Gintoki's penis out of her mouth and looked in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything, just lean back and enjoy." she said, while gently stroking his manhood.

Still looking at him, she leaned back to his crotch. She stopped her mouth right above the head and gave it a lick. Gintoki felt a spark of pleasure and jumped a little. Kagura, noticing it, started to lick around his penis head with her tongue, circling around it once to the right and once to the left.

All this teasing made Gintoki go crosseyed, as he threw his head back, looking at the ceiling. He knew damn well this shouldn't happen, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He stared at the ceiling with his eyes half shut, as Kagura continued to work her tongue around his penis, now gently stroking his shaft as well.

This continued for a while, before Kagura mumbled something about "trying something out". She stopped to lick his head, and went down to his balls. She took one of them into her mouth and began to suck it, still stroking the shaft, now a little faster. Gintoki threw his neck back even further and a moan founds its way out of his mouth. He never felt this good, maybe because of how long it's been since a woman did that to his crotch. He lost his will to fight and simply let this girl work her mouth all over his secret place.

Kagura let go of his balls, and grabbed Gintoki's legs. She lifted him up, so that his hips and legs were completely in the air. She put his hips on her lap and adjusted herself so that they both felt comfortable. Right now she had Gintoki's crotch directly below her chin. He looked at her, curious at what she was doing until he went crosseyed again, as Kagura took him into her mouth once again.

Holding his dickhead in her mouth, she started to work her tounge around it once again, now sucking it with her lips at the same time, looking at the man, curious of his reaction. Gintoki felt his mind go away, as he couldn't stop himself from loud breaths that did not suit an adult male. As she continued to work her mouth and tongue, a question started to form in samurai's mind.

Kagura let go of his penis and Gintoki heard a sigh of disappointment escape his lips. Giggling at the sound he just made, Kagura opened her mouth wider and slowly took his penis in. She got to around 2/3 of his lenght, then slowly started to go back up, only to go down again. She kept going at it for a minute, getting the hang of it.

Gintoki looked at her, and regretted it instantly. The sight of this pretty, young girl looking at him with her big, blue eyes made his penis even harder. He reached towards her and brushed her silky locks to the side, getting a better view of her face. Kagura felt Gintoki get harder and knew that he was ready.

Her slow motion started to get faster and faster, as Gintoki went crosseyed once again. He put his hands away from her face and laid them on his sides, uinsure of what to do with them.

Kagura's head was now bobbing above Gintoki's cock so fast it started to become a blur. The sound of Gintoki's moans and Kagura's gulping filled the room, as the samurai felt he was slowly getting close to climax. He used all the strenght he had in his body and reached towards the girl, gently putting his hands on her head. He lifted his hips and pushed Kagura's head down his crotch, only to raise it back up and down again, increasing the speed. They kept going at it for a while, and Gintoki felt like he could cum at any moment. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl. The sight of her closed eyes, flushed, young face and her red hair going up and down with the motion made him realise that he made a mistake.

Gintoki felt his muscles tense and for the last time, he raised his hips, trying to push his penis as deep as he could down Kagura's throat. Feeling fireworks spread across his legs and crotch, Gintoki came inside the girl's mouth, groaning loudly, flooding her throat with his backed up semen. Kagura grabbed Gintoki's butt, holding him down so that he wouldn't drop down. A moment later, Gintoki relaxed and lowered his hips, with Kagura gently putting him down on his bed. She covered her mouth with her hand and brushed her hair with the other one. In one swift movement, she swallowed what was in her mouth, after which she gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at Gintoki, who was staring at her with a weird mix of excitement and shock on his face. He couldn't believe she swallowed his load so easily and looked so hot while doing it at the same time.

She smiled at him and made a peace mark with her hand, saying "All cleaned up!".

Unable to believe what just happened, Gintoki asked that one question that bothered him for the last 5 minutes.

"Where the hell did you learn all this?"

Kagura, looked at him, smiled and stood up. She stretched while yawning and said "Porn."

She started to walk towards the door and when she was about to get out of the room, she looked back at Gintoki and said "Now we're even. Good night, Gin-chan!". and walked out of the room.

"That's not the point, you brat..." he thought, as he stared at the now empty, open door.

He looked down at his crotch, wet from saliva and semen and sighed. He wasn't sure of what to feel right now.

Things are gonna be even more awkward between them.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 5 days since Kagura "visited" Gintoki in his bedroom. The silver-haired samurai's confusion reached new limits. Screw confusion, now he was plain terrified.

The fact that she learned how to do "that" was yet another example of how bad his influence over her was. He did keep some porn mags in his closet, but they haven't been "used" in months. Gintoki figured out that her puberty must've made her curious and after she went to sleep that night, he immediately threw away every single one, burning them to make sure nothing erotic remained in his household.

While Gintoki kept on panicing and acting really shady, Kagura's behaviour did not change at all. She kept on being her old self, adressing Gintoki casually as if nothing happened between them, making him jump in his chair a little every time she said his name. Shinpachi noticed his boss' weird act, but gave up on asking any questions - turning a blind eye was much easier than dealing with Gintoki.

Speaking of Gintoki, ever since Kagura violated him he kept on working even more than before, sometimes not coming back home at night. He knew that a guy should not spend this much time outside and that letting a kid get better of him was not in character, but every time he was near her his stomach would get hot and looking at her alone was impossible. This kept on happening for a while until he found himself lying on the street, with some old lady looking at him worringly. Passing out from fatigue at 2 AM in front of a pub is something Gintoki never expected to happen to him. Passing out from drinking? Sure. Passing out from being tired and completely worn out? Never. This was the moment when he decided to cut it out and face the monster that lived in his closet. It was time to stop.

Suddenly light on his feet, Gintoki marched towards his house. He felt weirdly confident, and that must've been the reason he got some strenght back. He didn't care whether it'll completely destroy their bonds - they were already broken to begin with. He should have carried her over to Otae and lock her up in there instead of trying to save the day and sentence himself for this nightmare. Last 3 weeks were the worst period of his life, ever since the war had ended.

Minutes later he found himself standing in front of Otose's bar. He looked up and noticed that lights were off - she was sleeping. "Doesn't matter, I'll drag her out if I have to." he thought and took a deep breath. Cold, fresh night air filled his lungs and helped him relax a bit. It's time to fight.

He quickly walked up the stairs and opened the door. As he expected, everyone was asleep. Not bothering with being quiet, he took his shoes off and threw them to the side. He closed the door behind him and stepped into the living room. His sight immediately locked onto the closet. Gintoki took one more breath and walked up to the door, opening it a little harder than he wanted to.

To his suprise, it was empty. Feeling anger build up inside him he quickly thought of one place she could have been in. He quickly turned around and opened the door to his bedroom, only to find it empty as well. Suprised, Gintoki looked around, as if trying to confirm that she's not hiding anywhere in here. He walked out of his room and checked kitchen, bathroom and even under his two sofas. Once he confirmed that she was gone, he groaned a little and scratched his head. All these preparations and she was not in here.

Suddenly he heared door opening. He opened his eyes that he closed when he scratched himself and walked up to the doorway. He peeked in and noticed a redhaired girl, slowly taking her shoes off and hanging her purple umbrella. She felt someone's sight on her body and looked at Gintoki smiling slightly.

"Oh, hey Gin-chan. I didn't expect you to come home today." she said, sounding a little tired.

He didn't respond. He was too busy examining her body. Her hair was in disarray, with one side being kept under her ornament and the other hanging loosely to her shoulder, not to mention the big haystack she had on top of her head and bangs covering her eyes - she looked like someone put her head in a blender. Her red dress was stretched a little, revealing her right shoulder and her bra string and it was torn on her leg, revealing almost entire thigh.

She stretched and walked towards Gintoki, passing him in doorway, entering the living room. When she walked past him, Gintoki smelled something that resembled male perfume and they sure as hell were not his, as he was too poor to buy some. Feeling a strange feeling in his gut, he spoke up to Kagura, not turning around to look at her.

"What have you been doing? Where were you? It's way too late for you to be up."

She opened her closet, looking for her pajamas and casually answered "With a guy. We played too long and I didn't really look at the clock."

Suddenly all confidence he'd built up not long ago started to leave his body at terrifying speed. Just one sentence, two words made his guys twist and sweat cover his body. "With a guy".

"With a guy, huh?"

He repeated, his voice quiet and sad. He didn't know why, but he felt hurt. Hurt and...jealous? The very thought of being jealous about this kid seemed funny to Gintoki, but at the same time he couldn't put it in other word. He hung his head and looked at the floor, smiling slightly. For the first time in weeks he felt confident about his feelings. This was the moment where he realised that he felt something more for this little shit. Something he hadn't felt in years.

Kagura passed him yet again, leaving this smell that made Gintoki irritated instantly. She continued to walk towards bathroom, when Gintoki spoke up, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Well, I did tell you to find someone who'd pay closer attention to you. Do I know the lucky fellow?"

Kagura stopped walking. She turned around and looked at Gintoki, who's been showing her his back. His eyes were closed, as if he was afraid of the answer. She didn't say anything and silence filled the room. He could hear a moth banging on the window, as it desperately tried to get outside. After a very long minute, Gintoki heard the girl releasing a loud sigh, before finally breaking the silence.

"You really are an idiot."

Suprised, he turned around to face her and felt his back bend, as Kagura grabbed his clothes and pulled him down, kissing him. His eyes widened, as he immediately put his hands on her hips, trying to push her away, but a part of him did not want to push her away. This time there was no tongue, no agression - only a pure, meaningful kiss. He wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her a little closer to his body and kissed her back.

After a minute, Kagura broke the kiss and let go of Gintoki's robe, however he did not let go of her, still holding her close to his chest.

"I don't know what you thought about in your perverted head, but when I said I was playing with a guy, I meant I had a 1v1 with that sadistic moron from Shinsengumi." Kagura said, sligtly amused.

"Huh?"

Gintoki blinked a few times looking at Kagura in confusion. The feeling of her soft lips on his own started to get stronger and he felt his cheeks burn, as embarassment started to get better of him. He just realised what happened and boy, talk about delayed reaction.

"B-but it's this late...and this smell.." he stuttered, feeling coimpletely out of character..

"I visited Anego afterwards and she let me test some perfume she bought for Shinpachi. Total waste in my opinion."

Gintoki slapped his forehead, his face completely red. What the hell was wrong with him? Being jealous, feeling butterflies in his stomach, what was he - a teenager?

"Then why the hell would you put it that way? Guys are simple creatures, we're capable of sexualizing everything."

"I think that applies only to you, Gin-chan." Kagura said with a disappointed face "Besides, who in their right mind would get involved with that sadist? I wouldn't look at him that way even if he was the only guy in the universe. I just wanted to mess with you." she finished, grinning and proud of herself.

"You shitty brat." he let go of her and tousled her hair, leaving it in even bigger chaos than it was before. He turned around and stretched, feeling strangely relieved. He felt relief - confronting her was the right choice. Smiling, he started to head towards his bedroom, dreaming about his bed.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. You better do the same, it's way too late for you. Good night."

He was about to enter his bedroom when suddenly he was stopped in his tracks. Kagura grabbed his clothes again, stopping him from entering his room, but this time she did not pull his down to kiss him. She kept holding him with her head hung low, standing in silence.

"What?"

Kagura looked at him, her mischievious grin replaced with sad and somewhat guilty eyes.

"Gin-chan.." she said, her voice quiet and sad "I know you avoided me and took job after job because you felt guilty about what happened back then, but I want you to know...I'm glad you did it and I wanted to thank you."

Gintoki looked at her suprised, not about what she said but how genuinely sad she looked. He didn't know his recent behaviour had such impact on this girl.

"You already have. Remember what you did to me 5 days ago?"

Kagura's face started to get red at incredible speed, as she covered her face with her hand that she didn't use to grab Gintoki. Seeing her react this way amused Gintoki, as he felt slight satisfaction - she did violate him that night.

"T-that was...I don't know why I did that. I-i thought that if I pay you back, you'll feel better, but...it didn't go as it was supposed to... and I couldn't sleep that night...it was so embarassing..." she stuttered, her face as red as her dress.

Gintoki grabbed her hand and gently took it off his robe, as she started to pull it down from embarassment. It held so much power and yet it was so soft and fragile. He spent a moment examining it, smiling - he always liked to see this side of her, It reminded him that other than a warrior, she's still a kid. No - a woman.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just didn't know how to aproach this situation. If you're happy about that day then so am I. And like you said, we're even. We can forget about it and move on with our lives and get things back to what they used to be. I was growing tired of all this work." he said, letting go of her hand.

"Now then, I'm going to sleep. You better do the same, women need every minute of.."

"But I don't want to be even."

She cut him off, leaving him confused. He turned around to face her once again, completely confused. Don't want to be even? What the hell did that mean?

"What do you mean?" he asked her, his tone little harsher than he wanted to.

Kagura looked at him, blushing. She opened her mouth and then closed it, taking her eyes off of him and focusing them on the floor. She started to make circles with her foot, as if trying to drill the floor. She looked like a kid that was too afraid to ask whether he can get some money. Her mouth kept opening and closing, as she tried to say something that couldn't get through her throat. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at him, with a weird mix of embarassment and deperation on her face.

"I love you, Gin-chan."

Gintoki blinked. His brain demanded that he asked her to repeat that, but he knew damn well she'd never be able to. And he heard her loud and clear. He felt his heart throb. Well, not throb - it was beating like crazy. In his short yet intense lifetime, he'd never heard these word being said to him. No one ever said I love you to Sakata Gintoki. He couldn't help but feel happy and a part of him wanted to say the truth. That he loved her as well, that ever since that day his feelings were pretty much confirmed. He considered walking up to her, hugging her and telling her what he truly feels about her. But...

"Thank you. I'm happy to hear it." he said, his tone only a bit higher than whisper "But I don't think it'd work out. You're young, you have whole life ahead of you. And besides, the age gap is way too big. I'm sorry."

He felt his heart break. He was one step away from telling her his true feelings, but deep down he knew it was wrong. He was already worn out and she was fresh. She just started to take small steps in this hellish world of adulthood. Being with a useless trash like him would bring her more harm than good.

Kagura grabbed him once again, this time griping him with all her strenght and Gintoki knew she was angry.

"I don't care." her voice was sharp and confident. She reminded him of Otae. "You were the first person to ever show kindness to me on this planet. In this city. You think I don't know about all these times you almost died by carrying the burden on your own, trying to not put me nor Shinpachi in danger? You think I don't remember how you stayed all night with me when I had summer cold?"

Damn, she remembers that? Gintoki asked himself in his thoughts.

"And most importantly" Kagura continued, gripping his clothes harder with each word "you think I don't remember how you threw away your reason and sacrificed yourself, risking everything by putting me out of my misery few weeks ago?"

Don't do it. Please, just stop.

"You think I ever had a real choice?"

This is bad. Please, don't...

"How could I not fall in love with you, you stupid perm?"

Enough.

In one swift movement, he grabbed her hand and freed himself of her grip. Suprised, she took a step back, only to be pulled back by Gintoki's strong hand that he wrapped around her waist as he kissed her passionately.

She did not resist and kissed him back almost immediately. After a moment, which to them felt like minutes, he broke the kiss and looked deep into Kagura's eyes.

"I love you, too." he said, his voice confident and warm.

Kagura's eyes widened, as she felt his voice reach her ears. The words he just said sounded like music, making her whole body warm.

"Well, duh." she said mockingly, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. She leaned in to kiss him, this time not pulling him back but standing on her toes. She kissed him, this time slipping a little tongue into his mouth.

Completely losing his last bits of reason, he kissed her back meeting her tongue with his own, turning it into a heated makeout session.

Gintoki let go of her back and reached down, grabbing her thighs and picked her up. She threw her hands over his neck and kissed him even deeper, as this time she was the one above him. He carried her all the way across the room, not breaking the kiss and gently laid her down on the desk.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, panting heavily. She smiled, having trouble with breathing as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, waiting to cross the very last line

"I'll slap you." she said, smiling seductively.

He grabbed her dress and in one quick move ripped it off together with her bra, revealing her bare chest. He leaned in and put his mouth around her breast, sucking on her right nipple. Kagura gasped and closed her eyes, putting her hand on his head. She started to wiggle her hips below him, grinding on his crotch. Gintoki bit her nipple in responce, feeling the girl jump a little as she felt a small wave of electricity spread across her body. Feeling proud of himself, Gintoki took his mouth off her breast and kissed her again, massaging her left boob with his hand. Kagura, now openly grinding on Gintoki's hard penis that was still in it's prison, broke the kiss and went for his neck, leaving gentle kisses as she made her way to his ear, which she put in her mouth, slightly breathing into it and biting it gently, as if getting payback for her niple.

This was too much for the samurai, as he moaned and felt his knees weaken. He reached down to his pants and undid his belt, taking his pants off soon after, releasing smaller Gin-san from its prison. His pants dropped to his ankles, and he leaned in to kiss her again, as he started to shake his legs, trying to get his pants off completely. Kicking them to the side, he reached down to Kagura's panties, putting them to the side, revealing her already wet pussy. pink and gleaming.

He looked at her one more time and as she nodded, he entered the girl gently, trying not to hurt her. She gasped softly, as he felt her body tense up and made his way up her womanhood, putting around 2/3 of his lenght before stopping. He allowed her to adjust herself to the feeling, as he also had trouble dealing with her wetness and softness. Kagura relaxed a little, and Gintoki took it as a sign to take action, He pulled back and thrusted back into her, making her gasp even louder than before. He repeated this another 3 times, each time increasing his speed and each time Kagura's was getting louder. Feeling that they were finally connected, he adjusted his hips and started to repeatedly thrust inside the girl, increasing speed with each thrust.

Kagura reached out to him and grabbed his neck, pulling him down as she hugged him, moaning into his ear with each thrust. Her passionate noises made Gintoki even harder, as he increased his speed even further, now moving his hips at respectable speed. Kagura's voice turned into a moaning motor and feeling that it will make him cum in no time, Gintoki kissed her, sealing her mouth. He felt vibrations from her moans inside his mouth, as they left pleasant feeling, making his head even lighter than before. He kept thrusting as weird noises started to come out of their connected place - Kagura was so wet she was dripping all over Gintoki's crotch and thighs.

Not wanting to be the inactive one, Kagura broke the kiss and pushed Gintoki away from her, suprising the male. He did not protest and let Kagura do her thing, as she grabbed him and turned them both around with Kagura being the one on top. They were right on the edge of the desk and one wrong move could result in them falling to the floor.

Kagura straightened her back, allowing Gintoki to witness her full body. Her eyes were almost completely covered by her silky locks, her one last remaining hair ornament fell off, making her hair fall down to her shoulders, and her sweaty, gleaming chest pulsed from her deep, quick breaths. As Gintoki looked at her in this state, he was sure that never in his life had he ever seen something more beautiful and erotic.

Kagura adjusted herself and started to slowly jump on Gintoki's penis, trying to get more comfrotable in this position. His hands found their way to her breasts, as he grabbed them both, massaging them softly. She started to wiggle her hips as she came down, sending electricity pass through Gintoki's body with each wiggle. Finally getting used to the feeling, she went up one more time, stayed in this position for a second and quickly came down, taking Gintoki down to his base. She moaned loudly, as she took the entirety of Gintoki's penis into her pussy. as if suprised of how deep he reached.

Gintoki put his hands on her hips, and gently lifted her back up, giving her a hand. She came back down and moaned again, but this time she went up on her own, only to come down, this time faster.

Kagura increased her speed as she started to passionately ride Gintoki, making him let out sounds that did not suit a male. The desk they were on top of started to screech louder with each jump. Gintoki thrust his head back, as he kept his hands on the girl's hips, more because he didn't know what to do with them than helping her. Her hands, which she kept on his chest started to slowly grip, leaving light nail marks. She was moaning uncontrollably, jumping in his crotch at incredible speed.

Gintoki knew that if he looked at her for even a second he would immediately explode. But for some reason, he still decided to look at her and as he looked down, focusing his sight which was blurry from pleasure, he felt his eyes immediately open wide, as Kagura straightened her back and grabbed her hair, lifting it up, her eyes closed, biting her lip.

This was too much. In one moment, he grabbed her back and pulled her down to his chest, hugging her, as he started to thrust inside of her from below. He reached even deeper than before, hitting Kagura's womb, giving her pleasure she'd never felt in her life.

Kagura's voice cracked as Gintoki repeatedly hit her womb from below her, sucking her nipple at the same time. Weird, short moans escaped her mouth as she couldn't make a proper sound from the pleasure as she opened her eyes widely, her expression being one step away from ahegao. Feeling that she started to get tighter, Gintoki knew that she was close. He picked up the pace and used all his remaining strenght to thrust inside of her, his hips becoming a blur. Kagura's voice cracked completely and she kept her mouth open, completely lost in pleasure. The samurai felt a strong spark build up in his balls and legs and knew what was coming.

Few more thrusts and he reached as far as he could, exploding inside of the girl, as she experienced her own orgasm. Kagura straightened her back, tensing, her body throbbing heavily with each wave of pleasure. She regained her voice and let out the loudest scream Gintoki had ever heard, her moan sounding like a music to his ears. He didn't care if they're heard, they were long beyond tgat point. After a long minute she relaxed and fell down on top of the man, as they both remained hugged on top of the desk, breathing heavily. Kagura rolled off Gintoki and laid down next to him, both of them still trying to catch a breath.

"Well" Kagura said in between her breaths "I think this time was better than our first one."

Gintoki looked at her and smiled, saying "Well this time you weren't unconscious, so of course it was."

"I'll punch you, bastard."

Kagura got up and clumsily got off the desk. She tried to walk, but her legs betrayed her and she had to grab the best to not fall. Weirdly bending her legs, she started to slowly walk towards bathroom, grabbing everything on her way to support her weighy as Gintoki followed her with his eyes, proud that he made a member of the strongest clan in the universe unable to walk with his dick.

Proud of himself, he also got up(only to find out he also had trouble walking) and joined Kagura in the bathroom. They bathed and together laid down in Gintoki's futon, with Kagura wearing his t-shirt and Gintoki naked, as it was "too troublesome to dress up".

"I love you, Kagura."

"I love you, too, Gin-chan."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware that it was already 4 AM in the morning.

The next morning was the most extreme morning Gintoki ever had.

He woke just as Kagura walked out of their room, looking at him worringly and closing the door behind her. In all this yelling he could recognize Shinpachi's voice, mixed in with someone else. He knew this voice, it was familiar...

"Wait, don't go in there!"

"You just walked out of there, you better pray..."

"DON'T!."

The door slid open, as a bald man with an umbrella holstered on his back showed up in Gintoki's room, looking at him from behind thick glasses.

Umibouzu was standing in Gintoki's room, with Kagura(still wearing Gintoki's shirt, which covered her pantieless bottom) and Shinpachi(who didn't know whether to be more shocked about this monster in their house or Kagura's appearance) behind him. He looked at Kagura's flushed face, Gintoki's bare chest, back at Kagura, back at Gintoki and back at Kagura again.

A vein popped out on his forehead, as he smiled through tears, reaching for his umbrella. He slowly looked back at Gintoki, who just understood the situation they were in and knew damn well that it was far too late for explanations.

"I'll kill you." said Umibouzu, as he started to walk towards Gintoki, who quickly got out of his bed and jumped out of the window. He landed in the back street and completely naked started to run as fast as he could, almost shitting himself.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Papi, you don't understand..."

"Be quiet! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER FOR SO LONG! WHAT SORT OF A FATHER LEAVES HIS DAUGHTER AT SUCH CRUCIAL TIME?!"

"YOU SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO WATCH YOUR LITTLE GIRL ACT LIKE THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Umibouzu chased Gintoki through Kabuki, and the sight of an old man holding an umbrella in such hot weather chasing a naked guy with a teenage girl chasing them wearing a t-shirt and boxers must've been disturbing for other citizen.

But for Yorozuya, it was yet another, normal day. It was a proof that things finally went back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 is on its way, I'd like to spend more time on that one. I'm still new to this whole writing thing, so please bear with me :D  
> I tried to stay in character as much as I could, but I feel i failed miserably.  
> Well, until next time


End file.
